Call Me Back to My Green Ilse
by Lithryhm
Summary: (Upd! Update! ^__^Chapters 3 and 4 are up!)Learning hate,is something worse the death.So is losing what you thought was real. Read on ,and follow.(CATS-fic a twisty one at that)
1. Beddy Bye Time

A.N. This is my first 'CATS' story. (Lord knows I've only wanted to get one on Fan Fic.net since i first saw 'CATS') ^__^ I really hope you enjoy it ,this is a 'different' kind of 'CATS' story,but I think it is kinda cool hopfully you'll get the drift of it. This is my story plot ,the charactors don't belong to me,even though i wish Misto did! ^__^ Ta Ta for now y'all! Review please!  
  
  
  
  
Beddy-Bye Time By: Angelus Serene  
Chapter One:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Victoria softly breathed the words slowly,savoring their taste on her pinks lips. She felt the hairs on her back tingle as she watched the falmes of the candles dance in the evening air of the costside.  
Her shadow and those of rocks and the ocean's waves danced along with them on the plaster white lighthouse walls.  
She light the last blood red candle she had with her as she whisper the last of the 'casting' spell.  
  
"Lady,blessed be this circle,cast out the evil,bring in the good,show me what i need,show me what you would."   
Her eyes closed softly letting the wind speak to her,she mumbled with them in the old tounge.  
The waves crashed against the shore for many an hour,till she finally went inside the lighthouse.  
  
Closing the door behind her and locking the golden deadbolt on the red door she smiled to herself as she turned on the light.  
The glass and crystal fictures she had collected over the years glimmered withen her room.  
It's peach colored walls played with the shadow of the fan, being cast upon it by the silver and white candles scattered about the floor and dressers.  
  
Sunntering over to her cherry wood dresser,she picked up her drawing tablet,and pen,and quietly clicked the raido on to the local Country station,currently playing 'Strawberry Wine' by Diana Carter,or whatever her name was.  
  
Quickly hopping onto her bed and opening her tablet to a fresh sheet of paper she began to draw,doodle and dream.  
With the basic foundation of the picture drawn, she rested it back upon the dresser, sliding off her black cotton flared pants she slide beneth the quiltin covers of her bed.  
  
The feather comforter soon warmed up as she turned the lights off with a simple murmur . The celtic symbols upon her covers shimmered in soft candle light as their owner drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mistoffeles sipped the cup of hot choclate again,trying,this time,not to burn his tounge.  
No such luck. He sighed running a hand through his midnight black hair that currently reached past his shoulders.  
Unable to sleep ,he had made the drink in order to help him to go into slumber,but it simply refused to cool down enough.  
He needed his rest,tomorrow was going to be a big day.  
  
He slipped silently into his room ,taking the mug of hot chocolate with him,he sat down on the edge of his bed ,the white sheets were warm still,and he decidedto open the window and then take advantage of the warmth.  
He always found it easier to sleep when the room was cold.  
  
Scooting over to the window sill ,he opened it as its wood creaked with age.  
He decided to make a mental note to himself about repainting it .  
Sliding beneth the sheets of white,and quilts of blue he took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  
  
He could see his breath. That was the plan.  
Twisting a turning with about five pillows on each side he finally got comfortable.  
Listening to the wind howl and mourn he frowned,but luckily the north wind carressed his face and sent him off to the dreamland he needed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
(In the morning)  
  
Victoria yawned as she walked down the sidewalk.  
People bussled,and hussled about this friday morning ,nodding and smiling hellos to her as she walked past bundled up in a red wool turtle neck sweater,and a irish plaid skirt and a pair of black boots on her feet.  
  
A peach colored scarf adorned her neck,and a french buray hat ,rested atop her head of long black curly wringlets,the thick loose curls fell to her lower back,which currently tiped off she wasn't from england itself.  
  
Her aburn eyes flickered with slight amusment at the little girls playing jump rope in the conor of the square. One with blond pigtails was trying her hardest to not trip or fall when the rope hit her in mid-jump,but try as she might she just couldn't get it right.  
Victoria giggled softly at the small brunet trying to teach her the 'right' way to do it,but it seemed her way wasn't working either.  
  
Victoria shook her head and kept on walking past the throngs of people.  
Her eyes studied the dismal corners and foggy roadways of this english town with dismay. She missed her dear old Ireland,with its stone fences and ruines,its rolling hills and feild of leprachan green,the ilse was her home and it always would be.  
No matter how many times uncle Skimble would pull her away to england on his constant journeys.  
  
Sighing softly as she neared her destination ,her eyes narrowed resting a hand where her skirt and sweater met she halted in mid step glanceing around and through the people ,to see what they couldn't see,and to see if he was there.  
  
Letting her hand relax and her eyes return to normal she continued walking down the cobblestoned sidewalk untill she reached an old shop.  
The dusty thing had to be ancient ,the aura around it explained its past well enough,murder,death,life,happiness,joy,it was quite a site.  
Altough the scarlet letters outlined in gold were fading ,and the wooden sign creeked in the wind ,she decided it was quite in good shape for its age.  
  
"Miss Annas' Teahouse for Fae Folk." the sign read,confirming that she was in the right place.  
But at the right time? She didn't know,didnt even care really.  
Turning the knob she entered the small shop,sniffing the soggy smug air that filled the cramped space, she felt like gagging.  
"Fae folk teahouse indeed!" she cursed choking on the air.  
"No decent Faeries would come here ,unless they wanted to choke to death!"  
"Where the hell are you unlce Skimble?" Victoria cursed again pounding her way across the dim lighted shop,past the dusty tea tables and cups of glass, and the old wooden bar to a door of oak wood .  
  
Opeaning the door in a an angry flush,she threw a white ivory toped dagger, she carried where her skirt and sweater met, into the room growling,as it dug itself deep into an old wooden table.  
  
Seated around the table were a few people,which now had a shocked look on their faces ,and one,a female, had even screamed,a man with reddish orange hair smiled at Victoria.  
"Ah! Earlier then i thought lass,welcome."  
"Uncle Skimbleshanks ,this place its absolutly horrible!"  
Victoria yelled out.  
"Oh hush,it'll have to do ,i know you'd rather have the air of Ireland but we need you here!" The red haired Irish man glowered at her slamming his hands down on the table before him making the single candle upon it flicker.  
"Now sit down and behave lass so i can introduce you to our allies!"  
Victoria's feet softly pattered across the floor to the table,her face contained a stern look and she never let her aburn eyes lave the emerald green ones of her uncle.  
With a swift movement her hand gripped the ivory handel og her dagger and slowly she sliced the wooden table down the side smoothly braking it in half .  
  
A few gasps were heard as the plates of food shattered to the floor and the candle flickered out.  
Muttering a few words the whole room lit up and a chair came behind Victoria and she sat down putting the dagger back where it was in the first place.  
"Uncle," she spoke softly "don't threaten me ."  
"You ,my dear , are too much like me ." skimble replied sitting back down and smiling at his neice.  
"Now," he stated ,"only one is missing but that is alright,he lives farther away then all of you."   
  
" On with the introductions Skimbleshanks ," said a coky voice from a crazy haired man,who was obviously the egotistical type,"I haven't got all day."  
Victoria glared at the man,telling him to shut up,his hair was reason enough to keep quiet,the mans hair was a dark brown that went to a lighter brown and then a bleach blond all in differnt spots on his head.  
"Oh forgive us 'Great One' for delaying one of your dates!" hissed a saucy black haired woman with deep bood red highlights staining her striaght ,shoulder length hair.  
"Enough Bomb. cationed a deep baritone voice ,that made Victorias neck hairs stand on end,belonging to a tall man with a leather jacket ,white tee-shirt ,and dirty blue jeans on. His hair was tied in a briad that was flung over his shoulder,it was a silvery color ,and his smile made Victoria shudder .  
  
"So ," spoke the man ,"Skimble this is your neice you've been telling us about eh?"  
"Yes this is Victoria ,spell it with a 'k' if you want to be on her good side for your entire life." Skimble chuckled nodding towards Victoria who was simply crossing her legs and leaning back in the chair.  
"Ah , she has inherited your good looks Skimbleshanks !" spoke a smaller female holding hands with the other one , her hair was black and shoulder cut with golden highlights,that matched her nails and eyes.  
  
"Ah no! That credit goes to her mother ." Skimble sighed smiling softly at Victoria.  
"She was the prettist girl in the Ilse."  
The silver haired man took Victorias hand and kissed the top of it .  
"Pleasure,M'lady ,I am Munkustrap,you may call me Munku if you wish."  
His eyes were blue ,she noted.  
"Blue eyed men ,mostly are of valor." she replied to him returing her hand to her lap.  
Munku smiled slightly relieved she even spoke to him ,he had been told she was cold often to people she didn't know,males mostly.  
"Victoria,this is Lady Bombalurina ,and Miss Demeter,they know more about him then anyone."  
"I see ," Victoria replied nodding,"more that were forced to be 'slaves' for him."   
Demeters head cowered but Bombalurina kept her eyes on Victoria and smiled.  
"I remember you deary,you helped us escape ,you killed the gaurd."  
Victoria nodded returning the smile"Twas my pleasure."  
  
"And this is Rum Tum Tugger ," Skimble motioned towards the spiky haired man.  
"Also known as the egotistical prick !" hissed Bomb at the man.  
"Ha ha very funny !" cursed Tugger.  
  
A loud bang ,then some stumbling footsteps were herd.  
Victoria in a swift movement spun around ,dagger in hand to face the intruder.  
"Hey ! Whats with the dagger geez!" said a man walking past Victoria and laying a large black suitcase on the table.  
"Ah,and this, Victoria ,is Mistoffeles,the greatest wizard of his time."  
Victoria glared at the man in the black leather trench coat ,combat boots,baggyblack pants and black tee-shirt.  
His hair was a midnight black, shining indigo in the rooms lighting,his deep bown eyes searched her as well ,his shoulder legth hair hung loosely and he smiled at her softly .  
"A wiccan i persume ,and a dancer if im correct ." He replied glanceing towards a chuckling Skimble.  
"Aye,still as sharp as ever Mistoff,now onto business."   
  
"Victoria ,you have been assigned to take Bombalurina,Demeter,Mistoffeles,and Munkustrap,into your home, I'll be taking Tugger and the rest of 'em into the station."  
"With that big Lighthouse,you'll have plenty of room."  
Victoria nodded.  
As they walked out,and back to the lighthouse,Victorias mind drifted back to the girls playing jumprope,and a smile spread across her lips as she walked across the street with the others trailing behing her.  
"Wish me luck mother." she thought to herself .  
~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A.N. Well that's the end of Chapter 1 . How did you like it? Well please,review and tell me, comments and questions always welcome. Any ideas for romance?   
Or did you already figure out the ones I'm gonna have? ^__^   
Chapter 2 will be up soon ,so wait for it! 


	2. A Little Bit of Tonic

A.N. Yes i have made me return! x.x hee hee . Well ,welcome back to the story,i really hope you are enjoying it so far. Well enough of me blabing ! On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
A Little Bit of Tonic Chapter 2 :  
  
  
  
  
Victoria handed Munku the last of the bags of cloths and followed him to her door.  
"Oh how lovely Victoria!" gasped Demeter gawking at the blue green waves crashing against the shore.  
"I would love to live here,near the sea Bomba." Demeter said taking her hand.  
"Well right now we can';t afford even a decent hotel room love ,don't wory one day we will."  
"Trust me ," Mistoffeles stated huffing under the weight of three bags," I've seen way better sea shores."  
"Ireland's coasts are beautiful." Victoria replied opening the door and holding it open for them to go in.  
"Oh ,an Irish coast,"beamed Demeter,"it sounds lovely,Ireland must be much prettier then this dismal ilse."  
"Trust me,anything is better then here." Munkustrap concluded watching Victoria close the door.  
"Do you plan on going back Victoria?"   
Victoria looked up at the blue eyed man with a solid look, "Of course i am going back,I hate this dismal,heap of dirt and soil they call England!"  
"It's absolutly horrible!"  
"One can hardly breath without swallowing smoke from the factories!"  
"Now come I'll show you around."  
  
  
Victoria gathered up the three bags she carried with ease,and began walking up he spiral starcase.  
"This," Victoria commented ,stepping onto the second floor of the lighthouse,"is the kitchen,Bomb,and Demeter ,you can stay here ,I've prepared two beds by the herth ,it'll be plenty warm."  
Bomba nodded quietly and helped demeter over to the two medium sized beds and smiled a thank you .  
"You two," Victoria gestured too Mistoffeles and Munkustrap,"follow me."  
Walking back up the staircase ,they reached the third floor.  
"You two shall sleep here ." the room appered to be a sort of study,a bookcase filled with old books, two medium sized beds,a dresser and a old desk with carving on the sides.  
"I insist though,that you warn the two women before going downstairs in the morning."  
Victoria implied dropping their luggage she carried onto the floor.  
"Alright,"Munku nodded rubbing his two hands together to get used to the warm room,"but what of the two other floors?"  
Victoria stopped in midstep on the stairs going down,"The room above yours is mine,and the room above my bedroom is off limits,is that clear?"   
Mistoffeles smiled coyly and Munkustrap nodded slightly ,"Alright."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Victoria hummed to herself as she tied two parts of her hair into loose pigtails with ribbon,those two draped over her chest and she left the rest of her hair flow down her back.  
"What a cute hair style ,do you wear it often?" whispered Demeter climbing into the Irish maids room in her night gown.  
" Demeter you should get dressed we need to go out for some supplies she needs."said Bomb checking her hair in Victorias mirror.Her and Demeter felt more at ease getting dressed in Victoria's room then in the kitchen,since Victoria had made it perfectly clear earlier her room was off limits to males.  
"Aye,but Demeter isn't feeling well i can see it on her face ." Victoria smiled helping the golden eyed woman up .  
"Yes I do wear this hairstyle often, now you take this,"Victoria replied handing Demeter a small glass bottle with some thin red liqued in it,"go on drink it up!"  
Demeter paused for a moment but shrugged and swollowed it .  
"Blah! Aweful stuff!" she spat sticking her tounge out in remorse.  
"It's tonic ,it'll do ." Victoria said .  
"Now hurry and get dressed while i have a word with those two."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mistoffeles yawned and blinked at the curly haired girl who had been glaring at him for the past few moments.  
"Well, are you coming or not?" she growled,not happy for having to wait until after he took a shower for an awnser.  
"Of course I'm going you not the only one who needs some supplies Victoria."  
Munkustrap smiled patting the man on the back.  
"Ah Misto ,not just fess up,you wanna be seen with all these lovely ladys!"  
Misto scoffed ,"No that would be Tugger,that pain in the ass,what a player."  
Munku chuckled as he put on his leather jacket .  
"Well,"said Victoria putting on her gray wool turtle neck sweater over a pink teeshirt,and long green wrap-around skirt,"lets hurry ,come along now."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bomba sneered at the store clerk,"I've seen better quality bread at a dump!"  
"Why ma'am I outta' ," growled the clerk,but a reproching glare from Victoria told him to shut up.  
"Where is Ouaxo?"  
"H-he's in t-the back Miss Vik-ma'am."the clerk stuttered .  
"Right, let us pass then."  
The clerk did as he was told.  
"Victoria,miss, you can't just go around scareing people half to death !"Mistoff growled.  
"Beileve me that boy deserved it."Bomba growled ,"He tried to sell us poisoned bread!"  
"Hush!" Munkustrap growled in a whisper,"He'll hear you!"  
Victoria opeaned a door that said in a little copperplated plack,'Do Not Enter',and steped in a small dimly light lounge area with a table covered in a red velvet blanket and a few purple candles spread about.  
"Ah Vikky,I've been waiting for you." said an old but deep voice.  
"Quaxo,that clerk out there will harm you."spoke Victoria letting the others in.  
The man they saw before them was of strong build ,and had black hair just barly turning to white,a kind smile was painted on his face his strong chin was being held up by two large callused hands.  
"Not if you get him fist eh?" Ouaxo chuckled standing up and hugging the small,compared to him,Victoria.  
"You've grown up too much,too much." Ouaxo sighed taking her hand.  
"Your mother would be so proud ."  
Victoria gave the old man a smile ,one Mistoffeles never remebered having seen her smile.  
"Dear friend ,do you have what I asked for?"  
"Of course i do!" he boomed in a happy voice.  
"Now all of ye take a seat miss Vik you give 'em some of that rose tea i have on the table,I'll be right back!"   
Quaxo's cheerful whistleing echoed through the room as he went through a door that had been hide with curtains of velvet.  
"He seems really kind." said a smiling Demeter looking at the door the man had left through.  
"He is, " replied Victoria pouring her a cup of tea from a white alabaster teapot,"his kindness will be his downfall."  
A few moments later the happy man came back smiling with a bag slung over his shoulder.  
"Vikky come 'ere lassy."  
Victoria smiled and walked over to the beaming man with the bag.  
"What has dear old Saint Nick brought for you this year eh?" Mistoffeles chuckled as the mans booming laughter echoed through the room.  
"You've been an extra good girl this year soooo," he trailed off reaching into the bag and pulling out a long sheth with a white alabaster handel peeking out of the etermly decorated leather sheeth.  
"Your mother wished you too have it when you were ready." he softly handed it to her and kissed her forehead.  
"Everything else is in this bag ,you must leave ,he is close,I don't want you to be around when he comes for me."  
Victoria took one of his big hands to her cheek ,"I'm begging you ,please,come with us."  
"I cannot leave my customers little one,now you and you friends go ,go!"  
Victoria quietly let out a sob and gestured for the others to follow her .  
When they reached the end of the hallway she had them back up against the wall .  
She eyed the clerk counting the money in the cash register ,as the last customer left,she silently drew the sword from its sheeth.  
"I am the darkness in the light,the light in the darkness, i know who you are,and you will pay."  
The clerk turned eyeing the dark hallway suspicisusly,before turning into somthing that made Demeter scream.  
His forms were twisted, his arms reached out in giant talonds, his eyes turned into onelarge bloodshot iris ,his mouth hung till in nearly hit the floor,his teeth twisted into fangs cover in blood red drool, a tail emerged from his behind with sharp steel pipes and shardes of glass sticking outwards from his back.  
His skin was a sickly molded color,and his breath was a horrid smell of old blood and rotten eggs.  
"K'ma ishta matae ha!" choursed both Victoria and the song of the sword slashing the beast through the chest.  
"Victoria!" yelled Mistoffeles running foreward and flinging a ball of blue and white sparks at the demons wound.  
"Lightning won't work!" yelled Bomba growlling and guarding Demeter.  
"He is part metal! " "Use something else!"  
The demons screeches echoed throught the store shaking the shelves of food and water.  
"Ma'ka!" yelled Victoria and the sword as she made one final slash at the beast,slicing it in half.  
"Oh my.."gasped Demeter as its courpse fell to the floor steam rising from its inerds and blood.  
The smell wafted through the store as Victoria glared down at the beast her hair and cloths dripping with the red liqued ,she wiped the sword against her sleeve and sheethed it.  
"Come,back to the lighthouse."  
~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
^__^ Oh wowie i acutally had a bit of action in there ,hopefully it'll getbetter as i write it eh?  
I hoped all of ye enjoyed it. Chapter 3 will be up soon......o.o ;; hope so...  
And remember,R-E-V-I-E-W!  
^__^  
~*~*~ Angelus Serene 


	3. Mama

A.N. Oh dude!!^___^ I feel loved! Thank you sooooooo MUCH for reviewing my story so far!  
Okay ,time for chapter 3! Phew lets hope i can handel this! Now on with the story.  
Just a little note on this Chap,this chapter takes place in Victorias past.  
  
  
Mama  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young girl jumped up the old stone stairs of the church.  
"Poppy?" she yelled . "Mama?" she yelled again her tiny bare feet 'pitter-patting' against the floor. Her wide aburn eyes were brimmed with tears as she pushed open the doors of the chapel. "Mama, Papa?" she yelled again,pleaing for her parents.  
"Victoria! Run! " the North and South wind screamed in her ears.  
"No! Where is Mama?" she yelped at the wind echoing through the empty chapel.  
The willows outside were weeping non-stop,as the girl cried out for the elements to help her.  
The waxing moon took pity ,"Child, she is in the back room.You know which one,with the ceder door?" The little one nodded ,thanking the Lady for her awnser and quickly ran past the dusty pews in the churches main room.  
"Mama!" she yelled ,"I'm coming Papa!"  
"Come back ,Victoria, come back!" howeled the East wind .  
Victoria ran faster, her feets barley touched the creeky wooden floors of the old church .  
She screech down the west hall ,down the empty candlelight corridor ,past the old paintings of the Irish Saints,her mother always told her never to look at directly in the eye.  
They would curse her,as they did her mother.  
Dust flying behind her and the crimson drapes ,and golden tassels swaying in an errie breeze humming,"Mmm ,hmm verunm,mm hmmm",she made it to the back room.  
It's ceder doors akeing and grumbled about 'being too old' as she open them.  
"Mama?" she whispered ."Papa?"  
Silence.  
Again,"Mama?" "Papa?"  
Total,and utter, silence. No crickets,no wind,no humming breeze,just silence.  
Her feet move slowly forward into the dark room,she had never been in here before.  
Mama,as a matter of fact,never let her near the room,but Papa did.  
Papa,who was the priest and owner of the church,let her near it a few times,but never,ever,inside.  
Victoria had a vague memory of about two years ago,when she was three;Papa had taken Mommy ,into that ceder doored room,and they hadn't come out for two days.  
"Mama?" she choked . A shadow of a chain showed on the floor,liqued dripped from it ,but made no sound.  
A moan,the door slammed shut.  
"Mama!" Victoria cried out frightened.  
"Deary! Deary!" spoke the moon in sad murmers,as it creep into veiwin the single window of the room.  
"Hush,be quiet and very still,listen to me!"  
Victoria kept her feet glued to the spot ,only her shoulders quaking with silent sobs.  
"Good! Now do as I tell you ,and when I tell you!"  
Victoria listened and obeyed.  
"Good,now you will hear footsteps in a moment, do not be scared,just keep your eyes on me and listen to my voice.  
Footsteps indeed,thick footsteps ,slow footsteps.  
Killing footsteps.  
"Now,little one, move your right arm slowly,to your left hip and grip,where the air has my aura."  
Victoria kept her eyes on the Goddess ,as she slowly moved her right arm to her left ,gripping the are where the air was warm,nuturing,and solid.  
"Good,now,when I say three,unsheeth ,and swiftly turn around and lunge quickly and smoothly,like your mother taught you to."  
The footsteps drew closer,and closer,'till she could hear the owner of those feet breathe.  
"One." the moon breathed.  
"Two."  
"Now Three!"  
Quickly with the sound of metal,slash of skin,agonys scream,and a sicking thud,Victoria did as she was told.  
"Good girl,good girl." the Moon said comforting the child.  
But Victoria's eyes dared to glance at what had fallen,the bloody alabaster dagger she held soon fell with a thud to the wooden floor.  
"Papa....."  
"Papa! "she yelled screaming at the dead corpse on the floor.  
"Papa!You made me kill PAPA!" she yelled at the moon,reaching out to her fathers body for help.  
"No,Victoria,that is not your Papa!" the moon cursed spitting on the body.  
"His name is one to be spat on and to be killed!"  
"That is not your father! Do not touch him!"  
"Mama!" the little maid cried.  
"Mama..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Uncle Skimble had come ,and took her away .  
Away from the fences of stone ,and green valleys and flowing rivers.  
To a place where she was told everything,her mothers name,her mothers duty,now,her duty.  
She was told her rank ,taught her role,and christened a child that would never cry.  
Mother was a witch,Papa was a Protestant-Priest/Knight.  
Papa,the real Papa,had died in a fight with him.  
The Papa,Victoria,had always known,was just a wolf in sheeps,orher fathers,skin.  
Mama had known ever since 'Papa' came home.  
Mama hid her identity well,and the identity of her daughter.  
She never awnsered any of his questions,directly,or truthfully.  
And never let on that she was wiccan.  
Her mask though, soon fell off.  
He killed Mama, he killed her body many times,but her spirt still lived.  
It lived long enough to find Quaxo,and tell,and save him and others.  
Despite Victorias luck at killing her'Papa', his spirit went back to his body.  
Her mother gone,Victoria soon learned all her mother did,except she learned one thing more..  
Hate.  
~*~*~~~*~******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**  
A.N. Well, there's Chapter 3 please more reviews! ^___^   
And some more opions about what to do!^__^   
I might just use one of your ideas! 


	4. Magick and Incense

A.N. Phew,this is gonna be a touphie to write but oh well,it's fun.  
And a reminder,I don't own any of these charactors.  
  
  
Magick and Incense  
  
  
  
Victoria climbed the staircase of her lighthouse. She had already passed the kitchen after she had taken a long,well deserved,shower,and now was passing the study,the girls had been snuggling in bed when she passed them earlier.  
Munku,she noticed as she reached their floor,had taking out most,if not all, his weapons.  
About ten different pistols,of what type and callabur she didn't know,but they seemed to range from a handgun to a very very large bazzooka type gun.  
His hands picked up the instrament of death softly,as if they were infants.  
Her eyes noted the look of sheer consentration on his face as he laid them out onto the bed,and some of the tables in the room.  
  
Mistoffeles,however,seemed to be deeply worried,about what she didn't know,or care,at least,she didn't think she cared. Did she?  
His face was in deep thought,as he laid out in a 'three card spread' his tarot card facedown.  
She had watched his long slender fingers spilt,shuffle,caress and handle the deck of anceient cards.  
She loved to watch his fingers move in any which way.  
When he folded his hands,scratched his head,picked up his cup of tea.  
His fingers entranced her eyes like the full moon at night.  
Coming out of her trance slightly,she watched him in silence as he fliped them over ,the same way she did her oracle cards in fact.  
  
Mistoff sighed, bad cards,and all in reverse too.  
"Shit." he murmered grabing his unsheethed sword by the handel and ramming it into the wooden floor with a loud ,low growl.  
Two screams where heard from the lower floor as he slipped out of his worried state of mind blushing slightly in embaressment as he pulled his sword from the floor.  
"Sorry you two!"   
'Mistoff! You bloody devil!" "You nearly made me have a heart attak,and Bomb looks ready to kill!"  
"Oh shit!" grumbled Mistoff running a hand through his black hair ,tied in a very loose braid,with a light blue ribbon,this eve.  
It was thn he finally noticed the new aura in the room and looked over at a smiling Victoria.  
She had a smooth smile on that said,'good going',on it as she nodded to Mistoff.  
"Nice one wizard."  
Mistoffeles face began to look like the petal of a spring pink rose,as he looked at the girl with curly hair,wet at the moment, standing on the spiral staircase in a velvet ,blood red,robe,and barefeet.  
And Munkustrap could almost garuntee,that blush wasn't just from embarressment,as he saw his friend look the girl up and down.  
"Sorry." Mistoffeles replied his face turning slightly to a stony calm smile and turning his head to look at something else.  
"Shit happens."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Victoria reached the final,top floor of her home.  
This floor was the floor in which the light ,for thr lighthouse,was.  
But now,thanks to radar,and super sonic sound waves or something,it was no longer needed.  
So,since the giant lightbulb was in the smack center of the room,she removed it ,and patched up the floor so all the room was,was huge glass walls ,and a wooden floor,with an opening for the stairs.  
The walls of window like glass,weren't plastic,but real glass,so when you looked outside from them,you see the moonlight waters of the sea at night,or the sun swept beaches in the morning.  
She had lined the walls with rows of candles,white ones,of all sizes.  
And since the walls went in a circle-like motion,she had simply aranged the candles around ,the back row touching the window,a middle row, and two more rows,of the smaller candles.  
In the center of the room layed a table of white marble,with a blood red cloth atop it,and two blood red candles on the far edges of the rectangular table.  
A small marble bench was its counter part,and an incense burner made of red wood also sat upon the table,sticks of various insense layed in a small clay container.  
And finally a deck of larger oracle cards lay to the right hand side,a smaller deck of tarot cards next to it,with two small red bottles containing liqued,and finally her alabaster dagger in the center.  
  
Victoria solomly stepped over to the table set,and unsheethed her mothers sword,laying it across the floor infront of the alter-like table.  
Quietly,she sat on the stone bench ,her right hand wafted over the incense container carefully she raised on up and sniffed it lightly confirming her choice.  
"Fire."her voice creeped through the silence,it tingled the wick of each candle,as one by one they lite on fire.  
Resting the stick of insense in one of the wooden burners five holes,she let it light itself as she slected anthor.  
"Wind." Outside the trees shuddered at the cold November breeze that seemed to whistle happily at the girl as she lite the incense of the second element.  
Victoria continued with the two other elements,leaving only one hole left in the burner,the center one.  
"Moon." she spoke softly with a kind light in her eye as the moon mother smiled at it's daughter through a whispy cloud.  
The placement of all fave element in the burner had been finished,spell casting was now ready,even though she'd never do this for casting any regular spell.  
Tonight,she need to envoke the Elements,for the spell ,or help,she needed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Mistoffeles couldn't help but hear and listen to Victoria.  
He knew it was her mumbling up stairs,even though he was obviously the only one who could hear her.  
She was spell casting ,and she was very good at it.  
Her words were being spoken with strong and lusty speech.  
It was dead sueductive.  
If he could purr,he would and die doing it.(A.N. If only he knew....x.x hee hee)  
His pants were getting ,er, rather restricting just listeningto her voice,and that incodent with her in the robe didn't help much.  
He never felt this way before about anyone,he'd always been alone mostly ,even in a crowd of people,he didn't pay mind to girls,although he was a gentleman when addressing one.  
Victoria was now finishing up her spell,Mistoffeles noticed and thank the Horned One,for he was really thankfull for her to stop.  
He sighed resting his head back on the pillow.  
This was going to be a long night.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
A.N. Well there is chapter 4 . I hope you like it so far next chap will be up soon!  
Review! 


End file.
